Question: 29 cars were in the gift store parking lot. 6 more cars park at the gift store. How many cars are in the parking lot now?
Explanation: The number of cars that are parked now is the sum of the number that were parked earlier and the number that came to park. The sum is $29 + 6$ cars. $29 + 6 = 35$ cars.